Tomando cafe
by a. fanel grandier
Summary: Te veo tomando cafe, como desde hace tantos años y me resulta inevitable, decirte que Te amo...", DHr Songfic.


"**Tomando café"**

_**By: Anjirusu Geon Fanel Grandier**_

DISCLIMER: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS, el ambiente viene de mi liada mente y la canción es de Fernando Delgadillo

o0o ------ o0o

Abro los ojos y te miro a través de aquella tenue cortina de vapor. Es de mañana, el día ha llegado y yo me siento dichoso, no solo por que doy gracias al sol sino a dios por poderte ver, en días como estos, tan cerca de mi.

Dejo la taza de humeante café a un lado sin apartar mi vista de ti, tu eres como un imán y mis ojos son el metal. El silencio nos sepulta, solo siendo resquebrajado por los dulces cantos de los pájaros, pero no nos molesta, sino mas bien es cómodo y libre.

Tu rostro frágil y suave, tu piel de satén, tu figura de diosa, tus ojos amielados, tu pequeña boca, tu dulce aliento, tu embriagante aroma, tu hipnotizante ser. Todo lo que eres tu me atrae.

"Te veo tomando café 

_como desde hace tantos años_

_y me resulta inevitable_

_decirte que te amo"_

Como fue que llegamos hasta aquí? Apenas si puedo recordar aquellos días en que enemigos éramos, soltándonos hechizos y palabras hirientes por cualquier pasillo de Hogwarts y ahora... ahora heme aquí! Dominado por la sola mención de tu nombre, doblegado ante tu voz y amándote ante tus ser.

Hemos pasado tanto! Tantas cosas que han sido olvidadas para dar paso a un sentimiento descubierto, a estos días donde solo existimos tu y yo.

Un juego, así fue como empezó todo, un juego sadomasoquista del que formamos parte, aventurándonos a la lujuria y nuestras hormonas pero del cual, ambos, aprendimos a amar.

¿Que tantas cosas ocurrieron? Quien que tanto apostó por que jamás podríamos ser uno? Un león y una serpiente... Alguna vez hubo semejante historia? Es como si retáramos la teoría de la gravedad... pero no se sabe que con un poco de ayuda cualquier cosa puede volar y ser suspendida entre el cielo y la tierra, como lo fue Zeus en la era de cronos, solo se necesita un sueño.

"Que se me antoja recordar 

_el juego que hemos olvidado_

_y por debajo de la mesa_

_se den vuelo nuestras manos"_

Deseo tenerte en mis brazos desnudándote lentamente mientras me pierdo en tu dorada mirada, sentir tus manos acariciarme con desespero, tu boca siendo explorada por mi lengua. Y rodar juntos cual rocas desenfrenadas solo perdiéndose en este tiempo, en el ahora, mientras el aire se perfuma de ti, de nosotros. Siendo invadidos por un eterno deseo.

"Y rodar y rodar por el suelo enredado en la maraña de tu pelo y levantarnos para hacernos monumentos al amor, a la lujuria y al deseo" 

Me miras pareces incomoda, tal vez de que desde un buen rato no he apartado mi mirada de ti, y sonríes: una mezcla de amor y desconcierto.

"Y verte sonreír 

_con ese gesto de quien sabe que ha pecado_

_y volver a sentir_

_esas piernas que se doblan de cansancio."_

Tantos años han pasado y aun hoy se que podría morir solo con recordarte, por recordar aquellas noches de pasión donde solo calmas el ardor pero no mi hambre por que te deseo cada vez mas.

Quien lo diría! Alguna vez me vi fiel? jamás creí que una mujer pudiese parece tan deliciosa hasta el punto de no poder saciarme, donde desee perderme en el vació de su cuerpo, pero es real, solo una mujer me importa y a pesar de tantos años aun la deseo como si nunca la hubiese poseído.

"_Te veo tomando café_

_como hace tantos años_

_y se me hace agua la boca_

_y te me sigues antojando"_

Tomo tu mano entre las mías estrechándola contra mi pecho, en un intento de hacerte saber lo mucho que te amo, mejor que nadie sabes tu que no soy bueno con las palabras, que jamás lo fui y que jamás lo seré, y aun que muchas veces he dicho lo incorrecto para contigo, pero a pesar de mi frialdad e innumerables estupideces has sabido soportarme, ayudarme y amarme.

Me miras ahora con absoluto desconcierto y solo puedo atinar a sonreírte

Draco, sucede algo? – Tus hermosos ojos reflejan preocupación

Alcanzo a negar con la cabeza, aun sin entender a tus palabras pero perdiéndome en el momento y en mi imaginación.

"_Me dices no se bien quien_

_mientras yo estoy en otro lado_

_imaginando que tu boca de abre_

_y me va tragando"_

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo, enmarcándolo con mis manos y acaricio tus mejillas. Disfrutando el contacto te hundes en mi insinuación cerrando los ojos, entonces me posesiono de tus labios, aquellos a los que tantos años he probado y se me de memoria, pero es tímido mi beso disfrutando el momento y comenzando avivar la llama del deseo.

El café se ha enfriado ya pero tu y yo seguimos perdidos en la presencia del otro.

Con sutiles movimientos y recorriendo tus frágiles costados, sintiendo que tiemblas ante la sola caricia, poso mis manos sobre tus caderas, que se encuentran en plena madurez, acariciando por encima de la bata tu cuerpo. No ahí nadie, los gritos de niños se han agotado y, tu y yo estamos solos.

Aprieto el abrazo alrededor de tu cintura y con las fuerzas que poco a poco comienzan a flaquear, te levanto, aun sin dejar de mirarte por que nos hemos separado debido a la necesidad de oxigeno, ojala no lo necesitásemos!

Sin saber como, encuentro el camino a la habitación que compartimos y, como tantas otras veces, ha de ser mudo testigo de nuestra entrega, de nuestro amor.

Puedo sentir la urgencia, de ambos, pujando por ser liberada y saciada, no somos viejos, aun que arrugas y blanquecinos rayos vayan apareciendo, solo adultos, que han sabido entrelazar dos vidas totalmente distintas para convertirla en una, pero ahora nos sentimos como jóvenes. Que fue de aquellos niños asustadizos, que se perdían en cualquier aula, pasillo o rincón, solo para ocultar su amor del repudio y el morbo.

Nos perdemos cada vez mas pero no solo ahora en el contacto visual sino en el roce de nuestros cuerpos, lamiendo, mordisqueando, acariciando y besando cada porción de piel, recorriendo aquello que nos pertenece.

Los gemidos antes ahogados se escuchan amplificados, mezclados con palabras dichas a medias, incoherencias o solo el nombre del otro, deleitándonos con escuchar nuestras voces y sentir el deseo quemándonos.

No puedo evitarlo, eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Siento la cavidad de tu cuerpo oprimiéndome, dándome aquello que solo tu ser me da.

Movemos nuestros cuerpos a un mismo compás bailando una danza que solo nosotros sabemos llevar, intentando retrasar nuestra explosión, pero demasiado tarde: sentimos nuestros cuerpos vibrar mientras una corriente nos paraliza en medio de gritos y gemidos que reflejan un carnal y pecaminoso placer, así como la entrega mutua propia de los amantes.

"_Y rodar y rodar, por el suelo_

_asomándome al vació de tus pechos_

_Levantarnos para hacernos monumentos  
al amor, a la lujuria y al deseo."_

Caemos extenuados uno al lado del otro, mientras nos hundimos en un abrazo para reconfortarnos y hacernos recordar que después de la salvajidad que este acto puede conllevar existe la ternura, el amor.

El ritmo cardiaco y la respiración comienzan a calmarse mientras tu te acurrucas mas a mi lado y aun que es de día en pocos minutos te has quedado dormida, vencida por la pasión.

Me quedo despierto, embelesado, mirándote, vigilando tu sueño, siempre he creído que es mi deber, y algo que hasta el final de mis días he de hacer. Cuando juntos lleguemos a una nueva vida, por que una existencia sin ti seria mi peor castigo.

Acaricio tu melena castaña adornada con imperceptibles rizos albinos, pasando mis dedos entre ellos como intentando domarlos, me encanta enredarme en esta indomable maraña de cabellos.

Tan dulce, tan sublime. Si supieras lo mucho que te quiero y deseo compartir esta y muchas vidas a tu lado, igual que ahora, tal como mi leal y amante esposa.

No puedo entender como antes te odie pero ahora no me importa tu procedencia, ni lo que serás en tus siguientes vidas, por ti, hasta el fin del mundo!

Una dulce sonrisa ilumina tu rostro al pasar mi brazo por tu cintura, estrechándote aun mas contra mi, para sentir tu calor y darme aquel abrigo que tanto busque y que tu me brindaste junto con tu vida.

"_Y verte sonreír_

_con ese gesto de quien sabe que ha pecado_

_y volver a sentir_

_las rodillas y los codos lastimados."_

Sonrió depositando un dulce beso en tu frente, mientras mi mano libre debajo de la manta acaricia tu piernas enredadas en las mías. Me acurruco como un gato en búsqueda de calor y comienzo a abandonarme al calor que infunde tu presencia y tus brazos que inconscientemente me han abrazado por el torso, y al canto de Morfeo sin importarme lo que ocurrirá mañana. Nuestra vida ha sido casi concluida y cada quien ha logrado lo deseado con el constante apoyo del otro. Una vida de infantes, jóvenes, adultos, esposos y padres ha crecido en nuestro interior y ahora solo viene nuestra vejez pero no solos, sino unidos y cuando acabe seremos felices, seguros de que nuestras semillas han germinado apropiadamente logrando un semejante o mayor éxito.

Descansa, mi Hermione – Coloco mi mejilla sobre su cabeza.

Dormimos, no como Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy ni como el Señor y la Señora Malfoy, sino como Hermione y Draco, sin apellidos, sin riquezas, sin nada mas que nuestro cuerpo, nuestra mente, nuestra alma... como nosotros dos en una solo esencia.

_**:: Fin ::**_

n/a: A que se escucha precioso: "Sr. y Sra. Malfoy"? -!!

Este fic, tiene tiempo que me viene rondando la cabeza pero jamás creí que pudiese llegar a escribirlo, se que tal vez no lo hice del todo bien (y seguro algunos querrán escenas mas explicitas) pero este no es mi genero y la vdd es el primer songfic-romántico que hago, así que no me regañéis mucho xD.. aun que de los dos es el primero... al menos que publico xD

La canción es de Fernando Delgadillo (trovador mexicano) y se llama "Tomando café", je, por eso el titulo -.

Desde la primera vez que le escuche me imagine a estos dos, y, aparte, al fin cumplo mi deseo de escribir un Draco x Hermione (ya tenia ganas) chico, si pero al menos... algo es algo xD.

A por cierto (se que no interesa pero a mi si me importa) eso de Draco como gatito se me hizo muy tierno y me inspire en mi gato cuando se duerme conmigo

Espero sus comentarios, Ja Ne!

Geon Fanel 


End file.
